


From One Addict To Another

by littleoneparakeet



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mpreg, References to Addiction, References to Nicotine Addiction, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, references to alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleoneparakeet/pseuds/littleoneparakeet
Summary: A late-night intervention to potentially save a life. Perhaps Shane knows a bit more than Sebastian gives him credit for.
Relationships: Sam/Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Shane & Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	From One Addict To Another

Sebastian was smoking a cigarette as he gazed out onto the lake, a typical occurrence for this time of night, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, and much to his surprise, he saw Shane standing there. Sebastian didn’t encounter Shane too often, since Shane lived in the southwest portion of Stardew Valley, while Sebastian lived in the northeast portion. Their paths typically only crossed when they were in Pelican Town proper. What had brought Shane all the way out to the mountain lake?

“...you should really put that damn cancer stick out,” the former town drunk noted, gesturing to the cig between Sebastian’s fingers. “It’s not good for the baby.”

Sebastian’s eyes went as wide as saucers. How did Shane know? Sebastian hadn’t told anyone about his pregnancy, not even his own mother, not even the father of the baby growing inside of him. He was only about 11 weeks along, so it wasn’t like it was obvious to the casual onlooker that he was pregnant. Hell, he barely even had a curve to the stomach!! How did Shane know that he was pregnant?!

“Don’t look so shocked, kid,” Shane chuckled, using Sebastian’s moment of shock to swipe the cigarette and throw it to the ground, using the toe of his shoe to grind the embers into the dirt. “I know all about trying to conceal a pregnancy. Hunching over so no one sees your belly, making up excuses when your friends try to buy you a round, being even more withdrawn than usual because you want to avoid suspicion… I’ve seen the way you’ve been acting.”

“You don’t know anything,” Sebastian grumbled grouchily, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Don’t I, though?” Shane asked, crossing his arms. “Remember my senior year of high school, where I disappeared for a couple months?”

Sebastian’s brow furrowed. Come to think of it, back in high school, when Shane was a senior and Sebastian was a freshman, both pre-transition at the time, there _was_ a good couple of months where he didn’t see Shane at school. Both went to Zuzu High, since Stardew Valley itself didn’t have any schools. Sebastian had known Shane from his visits to his Aunt Marnie’s house, and consequently Stardew Valley, and he made a note to wave to him in the halls.

“...you got pregnant?” Sebastian asked, quite taken aback.

Shane nodded. “Yep. You ever wonder why Jas looks like my mini-me in the looks department? She’s mine, biologically. My brother and sister-in-law adopted her at birth since I was too young and stupid to take care of her. Don’t tell her, though… as far as she knows, they were her real parents. I’ll tell her when I’m further along in my recovery and can be the role model she needs.”

Sebastian was floored. “I guess you _do_ know a thing or two.”

Shane nodded once more, then put a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. “When are you gonna tell Sam…?”

Sebastian was once again surprised and embarrassed that Shane could see right through him like that. “...I’m not sure. I mean, we’re not even technically in a _relationship_ . It’s just… casual. I don’t want him to feel pressured into something more serious, you know? I want this to be on _his_ terms.”

Shane rolled his eyes. “Trust me, kid, the way he looks at you? There would be no pressuring needed for him to take that leap. Besides, how long do you plan on keeping this from him? Sooner or later, you won’t be able to hide that bump anymore. His mind might go to the worst then, thinking you found someone else who got you knocked up. That’s the _last_ thing you need happening.”

Sebastian had never even _thought_ of it like that. “Yikes… You’ve got a point there.” He sighed. “I’ll tell him at our next band rehearsal. He needs to know.”

“‘Atta boy,” Shane praised, smiling at Sebastian. “And the cigs?”

“...I’ll try to give them up,” Sebastian replied with a frown. He looked to Shane seriously. “How did you do it? Get off the booze, I mean?”

Shane shrugged. “Took me nearly taking my own damn life for me to have a wake-up call. I detoxed at Harvey’s clinic for a good while. And from then on? AA meetings, and lots of therapy. But this is different— you shouldn’t just go cold turkey like that, not when the baby’s used to having the nicotine in its system. I’d talk to Harvey, see if he can get you hooked up with some nicotine patches. Wean you off nice and slow so you don’t shock the baby’s system.”

Sebastian nodded. That was solid advice. “I’ll talk to Harvey tomorrow and see what he can do to help.” He paused, looking at Shane. “...thank you, Shane. I… I really needed this.”

Shane smiled, putting an arm around Sebastian’s shoulder. “Hey… I’m here for you, kid. Us addicts gotta stick together, am I right?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this!! This idea came to me when I was trying to sleep last night, and I couldn't help but write it down before I fell asleep!! Why do the best ideas always come to us when we're trying to sleep!? xD
> 
> I love the concept of Shane acting as an older brother/mentor figure to Sebastian and helping him get off the cigarettes, as well as navigating the world of being a trans parent. I, of course, had to insert my headcanon of Shane being Jas' bio dad... can't help but stick that headcanon pretty much everywhere haha!!
> 
> If you liked this, feel free to leave a Kudos or a comment!! And if you DIDN'T like this, well, comment anyway and tell me what I can do better next time!! :D


End file.
